Joseph Joestar
Joseph Joestar (ジョセフ・ジョースター Josefu Jōsutā) to główny bohater 2 części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Battle Tendency, ważny sojusznik w Stardust Crusaders i wspierająca postać w Diamond is Unbreakable. Jako wnuk Jonathana Joestara jest drugim JoJo w całej serii. Joseph jest urodzonym użytkownikiem hamon, a później Standu Hermit Purple. Jako wybitny oszust sprytnie radzi sobie z zagrożeniami w pomysłowy sposób. Jest drugim najczęściej występującym JoJo w serii zaraz po Jotaro. Wygląd Battle Tendency Osiemnastoletni Joseph to wysoki (195 cm), przystojny i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z jasnymi oczami. Ma krótkie, ciemne i zaniedbane włosy. Część jego grzywki sterczy w powietrzu prostopadle do jego twarzy. Oprócz niej, wygląda bardzo podobnie do swojego dziadka - Jonathana Joestara. Podstawowy strój Josepha jest stosunkowo minimalistyczny i pragmatyczny. Nosi podkoszulek obcięty nad pępkiem, rękawiczki wysadzane na kostkach, dopasowane spodnie ze skórzanym paskiem i skórzane buty do kolan. W Szwajcarii przywdziewa długi, szeroki szalik w paski, a później długą, cienką opaskę na głowę ozdobioną rzędem mozaikowych trójkątów, którą dostał w prezencie od Ceasara. Na początku nosi białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, krawat i szelki, a na ramionach kurtkę w kratę. Na głowie ma kapelusz lotnika (jako sprzęt motocyklowy), czapkę z dzianiny i maskę oddechową, przeznaczoną do trenowania Hamon. Po tym jak Kars odciął mu lewą rękę, Joseph zastąpił ją niemiecką mechaniczną protezą, będącą w stanie przekonująco naśladować ludzkie ruchy. Późniejszy wygląd Josepha zawiera kapelusz i gogle lotnika, z których oba zostały dodane na stałe, aby odróżnić go od Joanthana i uzupełnić ogólne "mechaniczne odczucie" spowodowane przez różne samoloty i motocykle obecne w części 2. Kolorystyka Stardust Crusaders Joseph zachowuje większość swojego zdrowia i muskularności, pomimo że jego twarz pokazuje jego wiek. Ma krótkie, szare włosy i grubą, dobrze przystrzyżoną brodę. Podczas wyprawy grupy do Egiptu, nosi strój porównywalny do podstawowego ubioru Indiany Jonesa, fedorę, luźną koszulę z krótkim rękawem bez guzików, spodnie khaki, eleganckie buty i białe rękawiczki z ciemnymi opaskami na nadgarstki, zasłaniając tym sposobem swoją lewą protetyczną rękę. Podczas jego wprowadzenia ma na sobie także trencz i sweter z golfem. Kolorystyka Diamond is Unbreakable Kolorystyka Osobowość Battle Tendency Stardust Crusaders Diamond is Unbreakable Relacje Rodzina * Jonathan Joestar * Lisa Lisa * Suzi Q * Holy Kujo * Sadao Kujo * Jotaro Kujo * Josuke Higashikata * Shizuka Joestar Przyjaciele * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * Smokey Brown * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Rudol von Stroheim * Loggins * Wamuu * Muhammad Avdol * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Iggy * Tomoko Higashikata Wrogowie * Straizo * Santana * Donovan * Esidisi * Kars * Nena * Steely Dan * Mariah * DIO Eyes of Heaven * Lisa Lisa * Rudol von Stroheim * Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli * Iggy Zdolności i Moce Hamon Ataki Klik-klak Inne Wyposarzenie Stand Mistrzostwo Akrobatyka Inteligencja i Podstęp Sekretna Technika Latanie Historia Wczesne Życie Battle Tendency (1938-39) Trening Hamon W Szwajcarii Z Powrotem w Domu Przed Stardust Crusaders (1942-87) Stardust Crusaders (1987-88) Na Morzu Singapur Indie Pakistan Arabia Morze Czerwone Egipt The Genesis of Universe Egipt: Kair Walka w Posiadłości DIO Ostateczna Walka Koniec Podróży Po Stardust Crusaders Diamond is Unbreakable (1999) Stone Ocean (2012) Inne Główne Walki Gry Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden (NES) Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin (NES) JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Heritage for the Future (Arkada/PS1/DC) GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Jump Super Stars (Nintendo DS) Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) All Star Battle (PS3) Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS4/PS Vita) Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Ciekawostki